Video systems often allow for the contrast of a video stream to be adjusted by translating pictures of the video stream by spreading the dynamic range of the individual pictures of the video stream. However, spreading of the dynamic range of the pictures can result in the amplification of noise that results in a degradation of a video image as perceived by a user. A method of increasing the contrast of a video image while maintaining an appealing image would be useful.